Halloween
by StrawberryBlonde16
Summary: Rose and Scorpius at Halloween. Very cliche. The finished version of my other story also called Halloween. Criticism is greatly appreciated.


"So what are you planning on dressing as for the Halloween party on Friday?" Bridgette Finnegan asked Rose as they walked to potions. "I'm thinking about dressing like a cat, you know with the ears and the tail and everything. What do you think?"

Rose had to suppress a smile at the thought of someone dressed as a cat. It reminded her of the story her mother told her of a mistaken hair and a polyjuice potion. "Sure, yeah that's a good idea."

"Well do you know what you are going to be?" Bridgette learned not to get frustrated with her friend, she became distracted easily. Everyone figured that it was a combination of her father's personality and her mother's curiosity for everything around her.

"Oh sorry, no I haven't really thought about it yet."

Normally the effervescent blonde would have been appalled at her friend's lack of care when it came to any social event, but she already had a plan. "Good because I have the absolute best costume for you ever, I'm not going to tell you what it is yet though, it's a surprise!"

"You know I hate surprises Bridge." Rose Weasley hated having to guess, surprises, and just not knowing something in general, a trait inherited from her mother. Her friend just smiled and they went their separate ways to find their seats for class.

Bridgette went and sat next to her assigned partner, who just so happened to be her best friend's cousin Albus.

"Well? Are we all set for Friday?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Don't worry, our plan will work wonders! At least it better because this is just getting ridiculous." Bridgette glanced over to Rose and her partner the one and only Scorpius Malfoy.

The two had been secretly in love with each other for 6 years, so basically since they met. In this case, secretly means that everyone knows but them. They were best friends but often had fights not unlike those of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Rose sat down next to the blonde and started spreading out her things. The board told her that they were going to be making a somewhat easy potion, or at least for her it would be easy. Scorpius had already gone over to the cupboard to gather their ingredients. Rose unconsciously watched him as he reached for the materials. She couldn't help but admire the view. She twirled a lock of her red hair around her finger before shaking out of her brief daydream to look over the directions.

By this time Scorpius had rejoined her.

"So what first?"

Running her finger over the ink on the page, "It says to make a successful glamour potion you have to first break up the wormwood and throw it in. Then stir it three times clockwise and seven times counter-clockwise."

"Brilliant." Scorpius slowly started to do as she said. "So are you excited for the Halloween party? I think it's going to be fun. Do you know what you're going as yet?" When he talked he tended to overwhelm you with questions.

"Yes, and it will be exciting, and no." Being well used to his manner of speech Rose had an answer already prepared.

Class was almost over and the pair ad already finished their potion. They sat talking and screwing around.

"Okay, I have a joke for you", Rose started, "So a pirate walks into a bar right and he has a steering wheel down his pants, and the bartender says-"

"Scorpius, how are you?" The bane of Rose's existence asked. "Do you have a date for the Halloween party yet? Because I don't."

The bane of Rose's existence was none other than Samantha Brown, the daughter of Lavender Brown. She constantly fawned all over the young Malfoy. She threw herself at him shamelessly every chance she got.

Before he got a chance to answer Rose cleared her throat and glared at the brunette witch. "Samantha," she said with disdain, "If you can excuse yourself it would be greatly appreciated, you see I was just getting into a joke and you interrupted it rather rudely."

Scorpius opened his mouth to answer when Professor Slughorn called the class to silence. Seconds later the class was dismissed. The Slytherins, Albus and Scorpius, had to go to charms while the Ravenclaws, Rose, Bridgette, and Samantha, had transfiguration.

Rose hated Samantha for another reason besides the fact that she constantly lusted after her best friend. The girl was under the mistaken impression that the two of them were very good friends.

"Merlin, Scorpius is just amazing isn't he? I mean those abs, and his eyes!" Samantha shivered apparently from her daydream about the blonde Slytherin. "I just want to shag him senseless!"

Rose's face grew hot and she couldn't take it anymore. "Sam could you just keep it in your pants for 10 minutes! Bloody Hell!" _I can't believe I'm getting jealous. He is my friend, granted he is gorgeous, but no she shouldn't be talking about him like that._ The Weasley pondered the situation and debated with herself all throughout the rest of the day.

Rose was not the only one who disliked the young Miss Brown. Scorpius detested her. She practically groveled at his feet every day. As he thought about Samantha's question he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair. _I just need to avoid her as long as possible._

As the rest of the week passed, Scorpius accomplished his goal. He hadn't talked to Samantha since potion's class. It was now Friday and the day of the Halloween party. He was getting ready with Albus. They both decided to dress as pirates. Al had a kind of secretive mood about him while they were getting ready. He wouldn't tell him anything though. The blonde shrugged_ he'll tell me if he needs to_, he thought.

Meanwhile in the Ravenclaw dorms….

"You seriously want me to wear that?!?!" Rose cried in disbelief. "Everyone is going to think that I'm some sort of-of a scarlet woman!"

"You're overreacting, you will look absolutely gorgeous. This nymph costume looks as though it was made for you." Bridgette, the cat, attempted once again to get her friend to wear the costume. After about an hour of arguing Rose gave in, she put on the short green dress and high heels and followed her friend out the door.

When they arrived at the Great Hall it was apparent that the party had already started. When they walked through the doors many people turned to look. Everyone started murmuring at how much Rose actually did look like an actual nymph, of course the dress she was wearing was rather short and somewhat revealing on the top, but that's how nymphs were portrayed in their books. All of a sudden a pair of hands shot out and pulled them into a corner.

"What do you think you are doing Albus Severus!? You have no-" Rose quailed when she saw the gathering of her brother and her cousins along with Scorpius. "What is this? An intervention or something?"

"You could say that. Rose you are going to go and change into something more sensible and that covers some skin." James said with authority.

"Oh and you just decided this for me?"

While they argued Albus pulled Bridgette aside. "What are you doing? We said that you were supposed to make her look pretty not like she's ready to just go shag someone or something."

"She looks gorgeous okay, Scorpius would have to be daft if he didn't get jealous when we get Scott Patil to come dance with her. You did talk to him about it didn't you."

Scorpius was just joining into the argument on James' side when Scott Patil himself walked over.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me Rose?" He asked her taking her hand.

She just blushed and nodded at one of the best looking guys in the entire school. Scorpius's hands became fists and he sunk into a chair to sulk and keep an eye on them.

After a while Scorpius couldn't take it any more. He walked out to where the pair was dancing.

"Rose can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can't you see we're dancing?" She asked a little annoyed.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the older boy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Scorpius?" She growled glaring up at him she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to stop herself from looking at her friend's chest through the opening at the top of his pirate shirt.

"I want you to be careful with him. He has a reputation. And he's older so he may try to take advantage of you." He said matter-of–factly.

"Take advantage of me?! Why you- you're a…" She spluttered for a second trying to come up with the right word. "You're a complete git! You have girls throwing themselves at your feet on a daily basis and do I tell you to be careful? No. Do I think that they are just trying to take advantage of you? No! Do you think that the only reason anyone would possibly want to dance with me or talk to me or anything would be because they want to take advantage of me?!?" She slowly walked until she was right in front of him, trying to be intimidating even though she was the shorter of the two.

"I know for a fact that people would want to dance with you or be with you for a completely different reason." He looked down at her seriously. His jealous was slowly dissolving to reveal the cause of the constant tension and fights between them.

"Oh and for what reason would that possibly be? Please Scor enlighten me. I would love to know wha-" She was cut off by his mouth descending to meet hers. She responded quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him back hard. They continued like that for a few minutes, or rather they continued until they realized that they were attracting a crowd, and were receiving catcalls.

They broke apart and looked at each other.

"I'm still waiting for your reason." Rose stated quietly, trying to catch her breath.

'That's easy," he stole another kiss, "Because they are in love with you."

"See I told you Al, making him jealous would do the trick." Bridgette said smiling.

"Our plan worked out wonderfully." Albus agreed.

Scorpius and Rose turned to look at them.

"Wait you had this whole thing planned out?" Scorpius inquired.

The two planners started to back away when Rose looked like she was going to speak. They feared her temper because they had both witnessed it and would rather not be its victim.

Rose opened her mouth to speak, "I'll be angry with you tomorrow. But as for today…" She smile then pulled Scorpius down to kiss him again. Albus and Bridgette both let out sighs of relief before leaving the two to snog and discuss the discovery of the feelings that had always been there.


End file.
